


The Conspiring Insect

by FifiandBogart



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Sexual, netflix, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FifiandBogart/pseuds/FifiandBogart
Summary: After hitting rock bottom, it seems as if Viren's luck is finally changing for the better. His relationship with Aaravos grows stronger.
Relationships: Aaravos/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 138





	1. Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my official sequel fic to 'Mystery In The Mirror'! With my all time fav Dragon Prince ship!
> 
> While this fic isn't going to be all THAT explicit, there are going to be frequent sexual themes, so please click off if that sort of thing makes you uncomfortable.
> 
> If you DO like reading sexy shit, I do hope you'll enjoy my interpretation of season 3!
> 
> SPOILER WARNING IN EFFECT!

The dungeon was all Viren knew.

That, and the constant companionship of the insect on his ear.

It was hard not to get discouraged, given the circumstances, but he tried to focus on the bright future he was promised daily. Had he been locked up for a week? A month? It was even possible that a year had passed, and he had no way of knowing. He might have gone mad had it not been for the company, and he was starting to grow accustomed to the regular tickle on his cartilage.

Even though he had his presence near him always, it wasn't the same. There was no way to deny it, he missed Aaravos. His tantalizing voice, whispering encouragement that floated into his senses, could only sustain him for so long. More than once, he found himself yearning for their previous visual connection. Being kept in prison made it difficult to do anything other than fantasize, and Viren did it rather frequently since he had had plenty of time to memorize the elf's face during the hours they had spent together before he was captured.

Obviously he'd never entertain the notion of speaking these thoughts out loud, but it still seemed like Aaravos could sense how he made Viren feel. Being in such impossibly close quarters with him via his purple insect every minute of every day made things even more tricky. There were plenty of times Viren thought about touching himself as he listened to honeyed words, but he couldn't bring himself to admit his attraction in such a bold manner, so he held off. Despite how hard he tried to hide the physical evidence of his arousal in the shadows, there was an increasingly electric energy developing in the cell. It was almost as if Aaravos could read his mind and was excited by his reaction to him, and his murmurs became gradually more seductive.

This went on as many, many days passed and Viren was starting to lose hope that he would ever be free again. How would he even manage that? The guards assigned to watch him were the best in the kingdom since he was priority number one, and he had lost his magic along with his staff, so chances of escape were almost non-existent.

He looked down at his discolored hand and wondered vaguely if the rest of his skin looked as tainted.

Sighing deeply, he hung his head heavily and awaited the changes the alluring voice guaranteed.


	2. Planting The Seeds Of Doubt

On the day when Soren and Claudia descended into the dungeon for a chat, Viren had already begun to succumb to despair. Before their arrival, he started to accept the fact that this was his new home now since he was most likely never getting out. And yet, Aaravos never wavered in his confidence and continued to reassure him that their plan was already in motion.

It wouldn't do for his children to see his face so corrupted with darkness, so, as a symbol of good will, Aaravos gave Viren a little taste of power. A bright, beautiful butterfly, pulsing with life and innocence, fluttered gently in through the bars of the window and landed upon his finger.

It wasn't much, but he finally had magic back at long last. His eyes went wide, and he wasted no time greedily strangling the essence out of the creature until there was nothing left but a grey husk. He inhaled deeply, feeling more like himself than he had in ages. He felt his skin smooth back to normal just as his visitors stepped in, and he turned to greet them with a deceitful smile.

Aaravos made it clear that Claudia's talent for spells was going to be a necessity during the takeover of Xadia, so Viren needed to manipulate her into trusting him unconditionally. Even if that meant driving a wedge between her and her brother. Learning that the dragon prince had already hatched was indeed unexpected, but he managed to stifle his anger long enough to plant doubt in Claudia's mind that Soren’s word could be taken at face value.

As the siblings walked away, a rift between the two had already begun to form and Viren's malicious grin was seen by no one.


	3. The Abrupt Interruption

Even imprisonment couldn't keep rumors of unrest in the kingdom from reaching Viren's attention. Young King Ezran appeared to be botching his reign right off the bat.

Alienated by his subjects... Only a handful of true allies...

It wouldn't be long until the boy's insistence for peace be the spark that ignited the flames of war.

Viren chuckled darkly at this beneficial development and managed to relax fully for the first time since his arrest. Even the cold, hard bed seemed a lot more comfortable as he lay down on his back and closed his eyes with a sigh. A few minutes of silence went by while his deep breathing lulled him closer and closer to sleep.

Just as he was drifting off, he felt a smooth caress against his face. In his dreamlike state, he imagined it was Aaravos tracing his cheekbones with a single finger. He moaned very softly into the contact, shivering with anticipation. In half unconsciousness, he parted his lips and willed the elf to close the distance between their mouths. Right before the blissful contact, his eye was forced open, yanking him from the pleasant scene.

As his blurry vision adjusted, the purple insect came into view, and he shot up in shock.

“Wha-what are you doing??”

Being ripped from the dream so suddenly made him feel shaky and disoriented. He had no idea how much of it was real, or if he had spoken his desires out loud, or if he had made any embarrassing noises for his companion to hear…

“Preparing you for greatness!” came the cryptic reply as the insect began it’s work.

Of course he had more questions, but it didn’t seem likely that he would get a straight answer, so he tried to be as still as he could. A sticky, unknown substance was being spread over his eye and he had no choice but to trust that it would a favorable change. So, gritting his teeth, he lay patiently for the task to be complete.


	4. Sight For Sore Eyes

After what felt like hours of Viren keeping perfectly still, Aaravos announced that his waiting was almost at an end. Even so, it didn’t matter how long he was expected to wait, Viren’s patience for his elf’s commands would hold out until told otherwise.

“Open your eye.”

He did. Sitting up to look around, he tried to adjust to his new sight by blinking several times. Other than a slight fogginess around the edges, it didn’t seem like anything was noticeably different. That is, until, he raised his gaze to movement outside the cell and saw Aaravos enter effortlessly.

A swirl of emotions filled him instantly. He was elated, he was astounded…

He practically choked on his relief.

“You’re here…” he whispered breathily.

He spoke with uncharacteristic tenderness and his limbs moved of their own accord before he knew it. Taking a step forward, he reached for him to grip his arm, but his hand passed right through. Through his euphoria, it took a second for him to even realize how forward he was being, and it wasn’t until he locked eyes with Aaravos’s wicked appraisal that he snapped out of it. He clenched his fist through the smoke and cleared his throat, backing up rigidly.

“S-sorry, I… I don’t know what I…” he stammered as a heated blush erupted over his face. “I was just a bit surprised… to see you so suddenly, that’s all. D-don’t misunderstand.”

Aaravos cocked an eyebrow knowingly but said nothing.

“So!” Viren exclaimed after regaining his composure, “What’s next?”


	5. King Viren

Viren didn’t know WHY he was immediately released after Ezran stepped down as king, but he wasn’t about to complain. With Aaravos by his side, freedom never felt so good.

After the attack on the rulers of the human kingdoms, the fools automatically assumed Xadia was to blame. The people of the human kingdoms now had enough distain for the magical realm to be easily convinced to retaliate. The timing couldn’t be better. As Viren walked through the castle, as far from the dungeon as he could, Aaravos propositioned a devious scheme.

“With the boy in jail, Katolis will fall into disarray. As the largest kingdom, it is in dire need of a leader. A leader who gives the people what they want…”

“What are you suggesting exactly?”

“I think you know. If you walk directly into the throne room and declare yourself king, your audacity is sure to sway many in your favor. They’re all just aching for an excuse to destroy Xadia.”

So, he did just that, and everything went exactly as Aaravos said it would. Getting people to chant for him was appallingly easy, and it felt good to overstep the woman who threw him in that dingy cage in the first place. As soon as the commotion died down, he closed himself off in the war room to plan the invasion.

“Alone at last.” Aaravos purred as Viren unwound the first scroll.

Viren tried to ignore him since he had probably already blown his cover regarding his affections, and he was determined to keep it hidden from now on. But as Aaravos casually drifted closer, his body had other ideas. With a pounding heart and a brief shiver, he put all his focus into organizing his strategy.

Seconds later, the mood was broken when Claudia barged in. Hoping she would just go away if it looked like he was too preoccupied to talk, he said nothing as she came up beside him.

“Oh, who’s your new friend?” she said cheerfully, reaching toward his ear.

An overwhelming wave of possessiveness shot through him and he pushed her hand back forcefully. He didn’t want anyone but himself even LOOKING at the insect, let alone touching it. It was his only tool to communicate with his most precious ally, and he would die before he let anything happen to it.

“Sorry, Dad. I just thought it looked cute…"

He saw her crestfallen expression and sighed, changing his demeanor to a gentler note.

“Yes I… suppose he is… cute.”

His eyes flickered to the left where Aaravos stood smirking at him.

“For an insect, that is. Anyway, did you need something?”

After a curt chat and a bit more effortless manipulation, Claudia believed in him more than ever. She departed with a smile and Aaravos commended him on securing such a powerful pawn. Viren growled that she was much more to him than that, but he wasn’t sure if it was his partner who he was trying to convince… or himself.


	6. The King And His Bug-Pal

With thousands of soldiers enrolled in his army, Viren finally began the long journey to Xadia. It felt so good to be able to breathe fresh air again, and his spirits were high. He wasn’t the only one in an upbeat mood and seeing Aaravos so energetic was refreshing. During the time when they spoke only through the mirror, their interactions were stiff and formal, so Viren liked seeing the elf so carefree.

It made him feel a warmth that had been missing from his life of late, and he couldn’t help shooting Aaravos a grin. With days of travel ahead of them, it was the perfect opportunity to spend some quality time getting to know each other. Unfortunately, before he even had time to get a single question out, he was stopping his other offspring from striking at his insect.

What was it with his kids and attempting to grab at him without warning?

He really tried to clarify how off-limits this creature was and how essential it was that the two of them stay together. It sometimes took awhile for Soren to understand things, so he tried to use small words. Soren’s brow furrowed in confusion, but it seemed to click after a few seconds.  


“So, you’re saying… you’ve adopted a little bug-pal?”

Viren rolled his eyes and scoffed, turning to Soren with an impatient glare. It didn’t take long for his son to take the hint, and he retreated back to his sister sheepishly. As he turned his focus ahead once more, Aaravos’s face filled his vision from above. He was close, too close. If he had a solid form, it would only take leaning forward a few inches to make contact. Viren licked his lips and shifted uncomfortably in his saddle.

“Has our relationship truly escalated to this new height? Am I your "little bug-pal"?”

His heart skipped a beat at this blatant flirtation and, even though he had no intention of speaking outright, he tried to convey through his gaze that it was so much more than friendship he felt. But Aaravos didn’t pick up on it and he quickly changed the subject, leaping back to his spirit horse with surprising nimbleness. He inquired about the arch dragon, Avizandum, and how it was even possible that a human found a way to kill him.

Fortunately, the story that Aaravos requested to hear was an ideal chance to impress him, so Viren lowered his voice dramatically to relay the tale. Throughout his retelling, he couldn’t help but notice Aaravos change positions every few minutes, each one more teasing than the last. His gaze wandered over every inch of his sparkling body while he spoke, and the yearning he had to kiss him was extreme. By the time he finished describing his adventure, Aaravos was leaning back against his horse and displaying his leg quite scandalously.

Needless to say, he had gotten Viren’s attention. He never noticed until now how little clothing Aaravos actually wore. His chest and his arms and his legs were all bare and Viren gulped loudly as he observed the way his muscles glistened in the sunlight. He was almost too distracted to listen to anything else the elf had to say.

But alas… it was difficult to remain in a fantasy while the looming threat of war surrounded them. Right on cue, Prince Kasef returned from a scouting mission with devastating news. Their objective was no longer in sight.

As Viren’s heart sank, Claudia came riding up beside him having overheard the announcement. Much to the pair’s nefarious delight, she had already thought of a solution, and progress continued.


	7. Side Quest

Getting past the lava at the border was easy, thanks to Claudia’s resourcefulness, and the troops had made it to Xadia at last! But now that they were here, it occurred to Viren that he didn’t have a clue HOW he would go about winning against elves and dragons with mere humans.

Even his own son was beginning to doubt him, so he could only assume the rest of his army felt the same way. So, trusting completely that Aaravos knew what he was doing, he turned toward him to ask what the plan was. However, before he could answer that, he first needed Viren to concede what he was truly hoping to accomplish.

Not yet willing to give up the ‘this is only so humans can live in peace!’ stance he was trying so hard to convince everyone of, he found himself sputtering excuses and half truths. Aaravos was patient, willing to repeat himself as many times as it took. Slowly, delicately, he succeeded in coaxing the truth out of him.

His ultimate wish – to be the ruler of Xadia.

If that was the case, he would need to ensure the defeat of the dragons, starting with their queen. Once that was done, he would get rid of the baby prince after absorbing its rare power, and the eyes of the entire world would cower before him.

But before all that could happen, they had one more stop on the way that Aaravos sprung out of no where: Lux Aurea. Just as Viren started to voice his concerns, the elf cut him off with an assessing look.

“Viren! I’m nothing if not elegant AND efficient. We’ll risk as few lives as possible.”

The realization struck that the plan was for him to go in alone. Perhaps that was the best course of action. It’s what a real leader would do, and despite everything… he wanted to be a wise and powerful leader for humanity.

Even through his apprehension, it didn’t escape his notice that it was the first time Aaravos had said his name. He wanted to make him say it more. When this was all over and Xadia was under his command for good, he swore that Aaravos would know how badly he lusted for him.

He told his children that there was important business he needed to attend to and left them in charge. It took awhile to get there, even riding at full speed, but as the palace finally came into view, they slowed and dismounted the horses.

“Listen to me carefully. There’s only one way to secure an audience with the Sunfire Queen, and that’s to wield matters of the heart. If you want to have any hope of getting inside, you must convince them that you bring news of someone very important to them: The late Queen Aditi. Once you reach the throne room, you will be tested for credibility, but do not worry, it doesn’t hurt much.”

"Won’t they be… I don’t know, suspicious of my intentions if they see you?”

A dark and venomous look crossed the elf’s face. A sinister smile spread slowly as he stepped closer, making Viren nervous.

“Open your mouth.”

Viren’s face burned and he staggered back, at a complete loss for words. Aaravos couldn’t help but snicker at his reaction.

“Don’t get too excited, Viren, I only need a place to remain hidden.”

His sensual tone betrayed the statement. The cheeky bastard was doing this on purpose. Ever since Viren promised himself that he would never admit his attraction, the fae’s attempts at seduction only increased. Wanting to get the upper hand, he tried to catch the elf off-guard by obeying without hesitation. So, staring at him head on, he opened his mouth with a cocky glint in his eye.

Aaravos’s lips twitched up in amusement and he stared right back, tilting his head slightly. Their gazes remained locked as the insect crawled into Viren’s mouth, over his tongue and effortlessly down his throat. After a few intensely intimate seconds, Viren finally broke the eye contact and turned to complete the task at hand.


	8. Extinguish The Sun

Aaravos was right, yet again.

It didn’t seem likely that any living being was beyond his sway. Viren considered himself lucky that he was on his side.

Just uttering the name Aditi had him brought before the Queen in seconds.

With no way to defend himself if the sunfire elves decided to attack, he should have felt vulnerable and wary, but having Aaravos so near gave him a sense of safety.

The insect lay dormant inside his esophagus, but Viren could still feel him… growing. It wasn’t an altogether unpleasant feeling, but it was peculiar enough to make him squirm.

He tried to explain to the elves that he only wanted safe passage, but their skepticism was too ingrained. There was only one way to verify whether humans could be trusted, and that was with the Staff of Lux Aurea. It had the ability to show an individual’s true colors in front of the court, which was an asset only few possessed.

As Viren stared into the radiant glow, it shed light on the proof of his monstrosities. For only a moment, the darkened cracks on his skin came back to the surface and his misuse of magic lay exposed for all to see.

Immediately, he was stripped to his undergarments and sent to the top of the Sun Forge to be purified. He was placed in the center of the circle and bound with a ward to keep him from moving. Not that they needed to resort to such measures.

The blinding light came ever closer until finally reaching him with a sudden gust of mysticality. He knelt with steady resolve, entirely aware that having the insect so deep within him was slowly tainting him further. The Queen was distracted with a monologue as Viren felt an urgent pressure expand in his throat.

It was time to make their move.

He arched his back as the considerably larger creature slithered up and out. Before any of them had time to react, Aaravos set his sights on the staff holder, fitting himself into their body like he would a suit. Darkness rapidly overtook the surrounding area and a spell quickly subdued the remaining guards, leaving only Aaravos and the Queen.

As Viren watched him saunter over to her to grasp her jaw, he tried to stifle the bitterness in his heart that it was her who he was touching and not him. This borrowed form of his was only temporary after all. As soon as they were done here, he would become an apparition once more and any opportunity for contact would vanquish.

But the fact that Aaravos only had murderous intent for her made him feel a little better. As the Queen disintegrated in front of him, he walked to stand side by side with the elf. A satisfied smugness played on Aaravos’s features as he presented Viren with the Staff of Lux Aurea. Not knowing the next time he would get a chance like this, and as subtly as possible, he brushed his fingers against Aaravos’ during the exchange.

With the weapon in hand, Viren saw his reflection for the first time in days. His left eye had been permanently blackened, but he didn’t care as long as he continued to gain power. Besides, he now had a physical imprint which proved his devotion to Aaravos, and it made him strangely proud of his appearance.

His conniving elf was nothing short of a mastermind and the power of the Sunfire elves was all theirs. After the last step of bestowing the gift to his soldiers, the final battle would be upon them.


	9. Metamorphosis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, friends. It's gonna get raunchy. Don't be shy if you wanna leave a comment! Enjoy the... 'explosive' finale ;)

As they approached the dragon spire, Viren and Aaravos were both in highly excited moods. Everything they planned for, worked for, was all coming together deliciously.

After a few moments of stillness, the battle began and forces clashed.

It was pretty predictable that the opposing side would use dragons as a last resort, so they were already one step ahead with their new abilities.

Unfortunately, they weren’t the only ones with a surprise trick up their sleeve. Viren’s mood faltered when he saw the rival backup arrive, lead by none other than Queen Aanya and Opeli.

With the extra aid, Viren’s army was quickly overtaken. Though the odds were no longer in their favor, the added chaos offered Viren the ideal cover to get past undetected.

A single elf, not even fully grown, was the only one in charge of guarding the dragon prince? The one who would become the most powerful creature in the world? It was so pathetic it was almost laughable. Taking her out of the equation took zero effort and he followed the retreating dragon to the top of the spire.

As Zym took to the skies in an attempt to escape, Viren quickly created a vortex to pull him back down. With their target trapped in the powerful spell, Aaravos began the chant to drain his life force. As Viren absorbed it, he understood the insidious murmurs with perfect clarity.

_He swallows your heart. He swallows your mind. He swallows your power._

Viren’s eyes blazed like a star as Aaravos forged a fierce connection between them. The first time the elf used him as a vessel against the High Council felt like child’s play in comparison to what was happening now.

Fire and ice scalded him, pain and pleasure rocked him to the core. His mind was unable to process anything outside this cyclone of ultimate ecstasy. It felt as though his body was consuming and being consumed by all the matter in the universe.

It was sinful, it was erotic…

Almost like their own way of making love.

Being completely dominated made his prideful façade evaporate until it was little more than a memory. He couldn’t hold back his longing anymore.

“Aaravos… Aaravos…!! I can feel your power surging into me! Please…! Don’t stop!”

His throat strained against the moans of fervor being forced out. He sensed Aaravos’s eyes on him as he felt an electric tingle in his prick from the mind-numbing sensations. He squeezed his eyes shut to keep from blacking out as the first orgasm peaked, and he gave himself over to it. A delirious cry erupted from the very depths of his soul and he never wanted this experience to end. He was losing track of time, cumming over and over again until he could hardly see. In his frenzied state, his only desire was to live out the rest of his days as Aaravos’s eager plaything.

He was so lost in the passion that he didn’t even realize he had been tackled over the edge of the tower until it was too late. The wind whipping past his face brought him back to coherence and he felt more alive than ever before. The fulfilment that Aaravos brought to his life surpassed his wildest imagination. He watched the approaching ground with astonishing serenity until suddenly, everything was over.

The next thing he knew, he was at the bottom of a ravine and Aaravos was no where to be seen. Panic gripped him as he struggled to look around, but Claudia was the only thing in sight. His entire body ached as his daughter broke the news that she had brought him back from the dead.

Rather than feeling scared or shocked, it seemed he was becoming accustomed to the unorthodox. Ever since he first laid eyes on the mystery in the mirror, his life had become a tidal wave of the bizarre, so this just seemed like another adventure.

His gaze wandered and finally landed on a glowing cocoon a few feet away. He should have realized that insects were prone to transformation. He inhaled sharply as he tried to comprehend how much stronger the devious thing could possibly get if he wasn’t even in his final form.

Aaravos had the potential to become the biggest threat the world had ever seen, even more so than the dragons, and Viren trembled with anticipation. No matter how long it took, how many hours he would have to wait…

He would be there when the butterfly debuted.


End file.
